Me Enamore
by Roni de Andrew
Summary: Sonfic, un encuentro entre Candy y Terry pero donde queda Albert? Presentada en la GF09. Espero sus reviews, gracias por leer.


**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to Mizuki e Igarashi. TOEI Animation, Co., 1976. Tokyo. This fan fiction was written for entertainment purposes only and by no means is this intended to infringe in the author's copyrights. No monetary gain and/or compensation are expected from this story.

**Me he Enamorado**

**Para la Guerra Florida 2009**

**Por Roni de Andrew**

**Así**** Fue escrita por Juan Gabriel**

**Interpretada**** por Playa Limbo**

Era una fría noche de Diciembre, la tía abuela había decidido que pasarían las fiestas en Nueva York ya que algunos familiares de Europa también harían lo mismo así que seria más conveniente para todos reunirse ahí. Así toda la familia había hecho el recorrido hacia la gran manzana, Albert estaba preocupado por Candy ya que sabía que esa ciudad traía muy malos recuerdos a su pequeña y lo ponían nervioso. Albert y Candy tenia unos meses de novios, pero ella le aseguró que todo estaba bien. El sabia perfectamente a lo que ella se refería así que cuando ella le comento de que Terry la invito a cenar el comprendió que la chica no la declinaría y que era ella misma la que le quería informar a Terry de su relación.

El lujoso coche de los Andrew conducía a Candy por las transitadas calles de Nueva York, estaba nervios que sentiría al ver a Terry nuevamente, ya eran 3 años desde esa triste separación, era curioso como esa noche también nevaba intensamente tal y como lo había hecho en ese entonces, Candy pensó que era ideal para cerrar un ciclo y comenzar otro. Sus pensamientos nuevamente volaron a su guapo novio! su novio! se sentía tan bien llamar a Albert así, se imagino sus bello ojos celestes y eso le dio fuerzas para enfrentar la cita. Recordaba muy bien la platica que habían tenido la noche anterior...

_-__Pequeña, ¿estas segura que quieres ir a ver a Terry?- Pregunto Albert sintiendo como su corazón se encogía._

_-Albert, mi príncipe, no te preocupes... - le aseguró la chica_

_-Candy... ¿aun amas a Terry?- Se aventuro a preguntar_

_-¡No! Yo te amo a ti, Albert por favor no dudes de mi amor por ti.- Candy le había acariciado el rostro y después de darle un tierno beso le dijo:- Ya es hora de que enfrente mi pasado para que pueda disfrutar de mi futuro contigo._

El auto se detuvo sacando a la chica de sus cavilaciones y haciendo que se pusiera aun más nerviosa. Ella se había enterado que el actor había roto su compromiso con Susana así que ella intuía lo que el chico quería platicar con ella. No sabia como el tomaría la noticia que ella estaba enamorada nuevamente, y que estaba enamorada de Albert.

Terry le dio la bienvenida con un fuerte beso y abrazo, no le importo llamar la atención de los clientes del restaurante que los observaban con ojos curiosos. Todo NY sabia que el actor era un hombre muy privado que era de extrañarse verlo actuar tan efusivo con alguien. Candy se sintió muy rara a contacto con el castaño pero sirvió para confirmarle que ya no sentía nada por el chico, nada más que una bella amistad.

-Tarzan pecosa, ¡te ves muy hermosa!- Le había dicho Terry, el esta embelesado, anonadado no se había esperado que Candy aceptara encontrarse con el, Terry había escuchado rumores de que la heredera Andrew estaba siendo cortejada por un magnate, pero el se rehusaba a creer esos 'rumores' el conocía el corazón de la chica y sabia que ella no era interesada, además ella no podía haberle olvidado tan fácilmente. Después de charlar un poco de temas sin importancia durante la cena Terry sorprendió a Candy tomando su mano a sus labios para besarla, luego lentamente bajo la mano la puso sobre su pecho, ella sintió el latido del corazón de Terry y este le sonrió.

-Terry... yo...- Fue lo único que pudo decir por que el chico la interrumpió.

-Candy no, por favor déjame hablar primero- Le suplico, Candy solo asintió- yo te amo aun, nunca he dejado de amarte pecosa y ahora que ya rompí el compromiso con Susana quiero casarme contigo, ya no quiero separarme de ti. Por favor dime que tú también sientes lo que yo siento. - Le volvió a suplicar el actor.

Candy retiro dulcemente su mano del agarre del chico y respirando profundamente, como dándose fuerzas simplemente le dijo:

-Terry me he enamorado nuevamente, perdóname, pero tenia que decírtelo frente a frente.

Terry sintió que su mundo se colapsaba, por tanto tiempo su único anhelo había sido recuperar a su pecosa y casarse con ella pero ahora ella le confesaba que ya no amaba, sintió como su corazón se partía en mil pedazos. Su mandíbula se tenso y sus manos se convirtieron en puños. El era un hombre que no sabe disimular, sus sentimientos siempre están a flor de piel y su usual mecanismo de defensa era el cinismo y sarcasmo

Perdona si te hago llorar

Perdona si te hago sufrir

Pero es que no esta en mis manos

Pero es que no esta en mis manos

Me he enamorado, me he enamorado

Me enamore.

-Entonces es verdad lo que escuche, escuche que salías con un magnate, ¡seguro es un hombre mayor! algún viejo decrepito del cual tu familia te a comprometido sin tu aprobación... se que nunca has querido pertenecer a tu encumbrada familia y has visto esto como la perfecta salida de todo esto. - Le dijo con un dejo de odio en su mirar- No me mientas Candy, seguro no lo amas... pero no tienes que hacerlo, yo tal vez no pueda darte todo lo que ese tipo te pueda dar pero yo te amo, y se me tu me amas aun. - Insistió el actor.

Perdona si te causo dolor

Perdona si te digo adiós

Como decirle que te amo

Como decirle que te amo

Si me ha preguntado

Yo le dije que no

Yo le dije que no.

-Terry no te hagas daño, no es mi intensión hacerte daño... pero !te equivocas! No es un compromiso forzado, yo lo amo y el me ama. Por favor no te tortures, déjame ayudarte a olvidar el pasado, me duele verte así. No quiero ocultar mi relación y no quería que te enteraras por los periódicos.

Soy honesta con el y contigo

A el lo quiero y a ti te he olvidado

Si tú quieres seremos amigos

Yo te ayudo a olvidar el pasado

No te aferres, ya no te aferres

A un imposible, ya no te hagas

Ni me hagas más daño, ya no.

-¡No Candy! ¡Yo no me puedo conformar con tu amistad! Pero dime ¿quien es ese del que dices haberte enamorado? Tengo que saber a quien me enfrentare, ¡por que no creas que te dejare a si de fácil! Ya te perdí una vez por mi cobardía y no luchar, pero esta vez no será así.

-Terry, no por favor, entiende por mucho tiempo te espere, espere que dejaras a Susana por mi y que me buscaras pero no fue así, y así mi amor por ti se esfumo. Al mismo tiempo que alguien más se fue ganando mi cariño.

-¿Quien es Candy? debe ser un hombre despreciable para aprovecharse de tu adolorido corazón y meterse en tu vida cuando estabas indefensa.

-Terry no digas eso, por favor.

-Dime Candy, ¿quien es?

-No Terry

-¿Por que? ¿A que le tienes miedo? ¿O es que el no te corresponde? ¿O es que el no te ama a ti?

-¡Terry! ¡El me ama y yo lo amo!

-¡Entonces dime!

-¡Es Albert!- Terry sintió que todo a su alrededor deba vueltas, nunca espero eso, se sintió traicionado, pero al mismo tiempo comprendió. Albert había estado siempre ahí por la pecosa aun mucho más tiempo antes de que ellos se encontraran. Unos minutos atrás había estado dispuesto a pelear por su amor, a no darse por vencido, pero al ver la vehemencia con la que la chica pronuncio el nombre de su amigo, todo se derrumbo. Sabia que la relación entre Candy y Albert siempre había traído buenos momentos a Candy, el no podía competir con eso. La vida se había empeñado en separarlos a la misma vez que unía a los rubios.

-Candy dime, ¿lo amas?

-Terry...

-Dímelo por favor- dijo casi suplicante

-Si... no se ni como ni cuando, pero si lo amo, el me ayudo a levantarme cuando yo no tenia fuerza para seguir, siempre ha estado ahí cuando mas lo necesite, aun sin yo darme cuenta. Me ayudo a no sentir rencor con la vida por todos los malos momentos que viví...

Te brinde la mejor de las suertes

Yo me propuse no hablarte y no verte

Y hoy que has vuelto

Ya vez solo hay nada

Ya no debo, no puedo quererte

Ya no te amo

Me he enamorado

De un ser divino

De un buen amor

Que me enseño

A olvidar

Y a perdonar

-Candy nunca dejare de amarte.

-Terry, por favor... ya no te tortures, ahora solo puedo ofrecerte mi amistad... nuestra amistad seguro a Albert le gustaría mucho verte y platicar.

-No Candy no sigas, lo comprendo, no te preocupes.- E intento levantarse, pero la chica se lo impidió.

-Terry, yo cumplí con nuestra promesa, ahora te toca a ti. Terry busca tu felicidad.- Terry le regalo una sonrisa agridulce y tomo la mano de la chica para besarla suavemente y tomando su tiempo.

-Gracias Candy, por ser una gran amiga, se que yo no puedo aspirar a ser algo mas. Dile a mi amigo Albert que lo extraño.- Y con eso se despidió. Candy sintió que su corazón se encogió pero sabia que ya era muy tarde para ella y para Terry, con una sonrisa nostálgica vio como el chico salía del restaurante y una pequeña lagrima rodo por su mejía.

-No llores, recuerda que eres mas linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras.- Escucho detrás de ella, ahí estaba su príncipe tan gallardo como siempre, regalándole una de sus re confortadoras y bellas sonrisas. Ella corrió para abrigarse en sus brazos y sintió como su alma encontraba sosiego. Era como estar en casa...

-Disculpa que haiga venido pero no podía dejarte sola, sabia que era algo difícil para ti.

-Gracias mi príncipe por siempre venir a mi socorro cuando más te necesito- y la pareja se fundió en un dulce beso.

Soy honesta con el y contigo

A el lo quiero y a ti te he olvidado

Pero si tú quieres seremos amigos

Yo te ayudo a olvidar el pasado

No te aferres, ya no te aferres

A un imposible, ya no te hagas

Ni me hagas más daño, ya no

Ya no

A Terry nunca se le supo de ningún amor, ni siquiera alguna aventurilla, vivió su vida como el eterno solterón, el decía que a pesar de todo era un hombre fiel, un hombre fiel al amor de su vida. Un amor que atesoro desde un lejano verano en Escocia.

**Me encantaría saber tus comentarios, por favor escríbeme a **

4


End file.
